Currently, three-dimensional (3D) technology has been used in some scenarios and fields. Especially, along with the improvement of the smart health display system, the 3D technology has been widely used in medical industry. For the display of medical information, how to restore an actual operating environment is very important to a viewer, especially a medical worker.
In 3D display technology of related art, color cast may occur due to such factors as a difference between a left-eye image and a right-eye image, and thereby a display effect of a 3D image may be adversely affected.